


Him

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Him

The music was so loud, you could feel the bass reverberating in your very bones.

Everywhere around you, bodies were pressed together, swaying and moving to the beats of the latest progressive house smash hit.

 _For once, it felt good to drink your pain away,_ you thought, as you downed another shot of tequila. The liquid burned as it went down your throat, filling you with a warm buzz.

You were sat at the bar, watching your friend, Becca, dance with her boyfriend, Jinyoung. They were dancing in a corner, her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. A pang of jealousy stabbed at your heart when you saw Jinyoung say something to Becca and she laughed, before kissing him.

Why couldn't you have something like this? Like them? A stable, healthy relationship, filled with love and adoration?

Oh _no._

Life had decided to fuck you up. It had pushed you head-on into a toxic, almost malignant relationship with _him._

You had promised to yourself not to think about him for the night, but even as you downed yet another shot, your mind went to him...

He was a hot-shot CEO, the world at his feet. A colleague of yours. In the world of business, there was only one rule: business and pleasure should never mix.

And with him, you had mixed it up and how.

The rule went right out of the window the moment you began to work with him. The job was great. The perks were great: a penthouse, a luxury car. The money was great. But the sex... _Oh god._ The sex with him was _otherworldly._

It all began one night in Paris, after the two of you had been returning to your hotel after a gala. He'd ended up taking you in the backseat of his car, before taking you in his room two more times.

Since that night, you both had had an unspoken agreement. He'd find you, whenever he needed you. He had you whenever he wanted to. No emotions. Just sex.

While it had all been fine and dandy at the start, you ended up doing exactly what every protagonist in every "friends-with-benefits" centric movie ended up doing. You fell in love with him.

You became a lovesick puppy. You loved everything about him. His hair, his smile. His eyes, his voice. His laugh, his personality. _Everything._

But you knew that you both weren't meant to be, not then, not ever.

So you quit his company. Resigned. Severed all ties with him. You thought it'd be for the best if you gave yourself a clean break from him.

But your grand plan wasn't working out so good, because you were still madly, deeply, crazily in love with him and you were _still_ thinking about him, pining for him. Wanting yourself to have with him what Becca and Jinyoung had.

Angrily, you grabbed another shot glass off the bartop, and emptied it.

"You've drunk too much," came his voice, a whisper in your ear.

Whipping around you saw him, standing before you, his ever handsome face stern beneath the strobing lights of the club.

It was _him._

Upon this realization, your heart somersaulted. It soared. He was _here._ And the very next moment, a wave of despair washed over you. You thought you had gotten over him. But the butterflies in your stomach suggested otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" you asked him, unable to stop your voice from slurring.

"I'm going to take you home," he said.

You chuckled. "I can get home by myself just fine. And besides, I'm here with friends."

It impressed you, the resistance you had managed to put up against him so far. Normally, he'd have you following him with simply a curl of his finger.

His eyes turned pleading, almost puppy-like. "I just want to talk to you. Please?"

"What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Come with me," he said, his hand encircling your wrist in a reassuring hold. The moment he touched you, all your resistance dissolved into thin air.

You followed him.

_______________

The clock on the dashboard of his car read 2:02 a.m.

"Why did you leave?" he asked you, his hand changing the gear as he drove.

"Did you really find me to ask me this, Junmyeon?" you asked him.

He remained silent. Waiting for you to answer. You decided, with your newfound liquid courage, to tell him the truth for once and for all. You had nothing to lose now anyway. 

"I left because if I stayed in your presence a moment longer, I would've told you that I had fallen in love with you."

He slammed his foot on the brake, making his Mercedes lurch to an abrupt halt.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said, Junmyeon."

You chanced a glance at him, and he was looking at you, his expression pained. _Conflicted._

A few moments passed in silence, before his jaw set back into a hard line.

"You know I can't give you what you want," he said quietly.

Fresh tears stung at your eyes, but you blinked them away. You weren't going to let him see you cry.

"I know," you replied. "That is why I left. Now take me home."

_________________

When you reached outside your apartment building, the silence in the car was heavy with the tension.

You turned to say goodbye to him, but he surprised you. Hands cupping your cheeks, he kissed you. You kissed him back, hunger blooming in the pit of your stomach as you parted your lips for his coaxing tongue. Once his tongue touched yours, you were gone. You couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or your sheer yearning for him, but you found yourself melting into him...

The second the door of your penthouse shut behind your back, he was upon you.

Every single instinct in your mind and gut was screaming at you to _stop,_ reminding you that this was going to end badly, you paid it no attention.

You allowed him to undress you between maddened kisses, letting him guide you to your bedroom.

He pushed you down on your back, a hiss leaving you when your heated, bare skin met the coolness of your sheets.

Running your tongue over your lip, you watched him spread your thighs apart, raising your high-heel clad legs over his shoulders.

"Already so wet for me," he breathed, placing open-mouthed kisses along your inner thigh.

"I swear to God if you tease me tonight I'll-"

You never finished your intended threat, because his mouth finally descended to where you needed him the most.

He flattened his tongue against you, running through your folds and finding your clit with ease. He knew your body so well.

Your fingers curled into the sheets in an attempt to anchor yourself, your back arching.

He sank the stiffened muscle into you, and your head fell back, an agonized moan of his name leaving you.

Abandoning his initial hold upon your hips, Junmyeon reached beneath you, his hands cupping the taut cheeks of your ass, his fingers digging into your flesh as he buried his face between your legs.

 _"Shit, Myeonnie..."_ you whimpered, eyes rolling back into your head, your back arching almost painfully.

The return of your nickname for him made him hum delightedly against you, the vibrations making you gasp.

Pleasure was roiling through your body, every nerve ending shot while he devoured you.

No man had ever affected you in such a way. You turned into putty in his hands.

Both of your hands found their way to his hair, clutching at his silky raven locks while you writhed under the heat of his mouth on you.

That glorious release was so close, it was just within your reach. Every day muscle in your body had tautened, your breaths turning heavy in anticipation of its arrival.

When it finally crashed over you, you cried out, turning your head to the side and pressing your mouth into your pillow to muffle your scream.

Panting, you lay there, trembling as he kissed his way up your body. Even your hold on his hair had weakened in the wake of your climax.

"You're so beautiful," he said, before capturing your lips with his, making you taste yourself on his tongue.

His kiss breathed fresh desire into you, hunger gnawing at you once more.

You drew away from his lips, gasping.

"Why did you come back?" you asked him, your voice agonized. "Why did you come back, Myeonnie?"

He rose to his knees between your open legs, grasping his immense length at the base, guiding it to you.

"I came back for you," he said, maintaining eye-contact with you as he sank into you. "I came back because I missed you."

You moaned in relief, when he breached your entrance. You felt like an arid desert that was finally receiving the first showers of rain after ages. You felt like you had been deprived of water and he was the river that quenched your thirst.

_If this wasn't love, you didn't know what it was._

Once he was fully seated within you, he leaned in, covering his body with yours. Every line of his form was pressed flush against you, like he couldn't bear to be away from you.

"You know how hurt I was when you left?" he asked, his hands running through your hair.

He rolled his hips into yours, fucking you with deep, powerful strokes that drew your breath away.

You closed your eyes, tipping your head back against the pillow, opening yourself to him entirely, relinquishing any control you had left.

This is what he always did to you, everytime.

Clinging to his back, your nails dug into his skin.

"More, please..." you begged.

His hands, that were in your hair tugged it at the roots, tilting your head back further and he buried his face into your bared neck, sucking love-bites into your flesh.

His thrusts were so deep, that you could almost see stars, the base of his cock rubbing against your clit with every plunge.

The pleasure was building up within you once more and he could tell that you were near, by your breaths and the way you were clenching him.

"Come on," he breathed. "Come for me."

At his command, you gave up, letting out a soft moan as you broke apart. Your walls were contracting around him like a vice, and within a few moments, he came too, spilling within you with a stuttered _"f-fuck."_

Panting, you both lay next to each other, basking in the afterglow and the warmth of each other's bodies.

"I know I haven't exactly treated you right," he said, pushing a lock of stray hair away from your face. "But let's start small and build from there, yeah?"

You chuckled sleepily, snuggling into his chest. "You can start by not leaving before I wake up."

 _"Deal,"_ he replied, kissing the top of your head.

And the next morning, when you woke up, he was still there.

You smiled, despite the killer hangover headache.

It was a start indeed.


End file.
